


Prince Arthur's Quest

by Venivincere



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venivincere/pseuds/Venivincere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of Camelot in 17 panels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Arthur's Quest

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Prince Arthur's Quest  
> **Creator:** (venivincere at hotmail dot com)  
> **Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin  
> **Rating:** NC-17  
> **Summary:** A Tale of Camelot in 17 Panels  
> **Medium:** [The Bayeux Tapestry Generator](http://www.adgame-wonderland.de/type/bayeux.php)  
> **Author's Note:** I got the idea for this after [this lovely compliment](http://community.livejournal.com/merlinlocations/22858.html?thread=241738). Warning -- image heavy.

  
____spacer____

  
____spacer____

  
____spacer____

  
____spacer____

  
____spacer____

  
____spacer____

  
____spacer____

  
____spacer____

  
____spacer____

  
____spacer____

  
____spacer____

  
____spacer____

  
____spacer____

  
____spacer____

  
____spacer____

  
____spacer____

____spacer____


End file.
